Friends 'Til the End
by girl-who-flies-with-dragons
Summary: Post THW. At the end of his life, Chief Hiccup wishes he could see Toothless just one last time. Spoilers for The Hidden World, rated T for major character death.


**A/N Hi fellow fan-people, I decided to add to the pile of cool stories people have written for The Hidden World. Please see the movie before reading this, it's worth it! The ending had me in tears, and this story blossomed almost immediately-I just had to give these wonderful friends one more moment together, even if it's very bittersweet. Please let me know what you think!**

**~Enjoy**

**Usual Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my laptop, all credit goes to Dreamworks Animation**

**Friends 'Til the End**

**(When Will I See You Again?)**

Viridian eyes opened, their owner shifting from full sleep into complete wakefulness in less than a heartbeat. Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III of New Berk—well, retired chief—gazed around the bedroom without really seeing it, his mind's eye far away; trying to sense something. _He's here, please let him be here._

A glance at the window confirmed it was barely light outside, which meant Hiccup had a good few hours before the village woke up. During the summer season the nights were so short that no one actually rose with the sun. As quietly as he could, he sat up and pushed away the bedcovers, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife. Hiccup smiled as he looked over at Astrid; her blond hair long since faded to gray, her beautiful blue eyes framed by wrinkles. He loved her so much, and couldn't have imagined—or ever wanted—a life without her; but now he had to leave. Hiccup leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, murmuring softly before turning away. His joints ached as he dressed and strapped on his prosthetic leg; the skin on his hands cracked and dry from a lifetime in the harsh Archipelago. It had been many decades since Hiccup had arrived in New Berk with his tribe; and in that time he'd married, had children and grandchildren, lost his mother, and reunited with his best friend. For a moment.

The silver-haired man smiled sadly at the memory as he found his walking stick and crept downstairs. Seven years after the dragons flew to the Hidden World, the Haddock family had sailed towards the great waterfall, and to Hiccup's immeasurable joy they found Toothless and the Light Fury with a family of their own. Soaring through the skies with the friend he'd missed so much had briefly filled the gaping hole in his heart; and he was relieved to think it wasn't the end; wasn't goodbye.

_But it had been, or seemed to be_, Hiccup thought as he walked slowly through the village towards the cliff's edge; the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. The years had gone by with no further sign of the goofy reptile; and eventually the chief had stopped sailing towards the edge of the world. He'd built a wonderful life, a joy-filled life with his family and tribe; watched his children grow, trained his daughter to be the new chieftess, and enjoyed his years of semi-retirement with Astrid. Now though, as the emerald-eyed man stopped to catch his breath, he knew his time was almost up; that the veil between worlds was thinning for him. And every day he'd hoped, perhaps foolishly, that he would see Toothless once more before making the journey; that somehow his old friend would know and come to visit him. And so when he'd woken early this morning with a tugging sensation in his heart he knew he had to go look, even if he was just a delusional old man he had to look while there was still hope. He couldn't bear to die without seeing Toothless one last time.

Hiccup let out a sigh when he reached the edge of the cliff, leaning heavily on his walking stick. He wasn't here. He'd dreamed of coming around the corner and seeing the black dragon sitting here waiting—but he wasn't. Even so, Hiccup couldn't bring himself to leave just yet, his still-sharp eyes scanning the skies for the slightest hint, the smallest sign of his best friend.

The old chief didn't know how long he'd stood there before he noticed a black speck off in the distance. Hiccup's heart leaped, then his brain kicked in. _Don't fool yourself, it's a bird, it must be a bird, there are thousands of birds around here_…But a moment later his eyes widened as the speck grew bigger, impossibly bigger, and suddenly he could make out those giant wings and hear a familiar happy warble. "_Toothless_," he breathed, tears leaking out of his eyes even as his face stretched into a grin. "Toothless!" The wild, ecstatic shout left him, and suddenly Hiccup felt like a boy again, the years of separation melting away in the light of his joy.

The dragon landed magnificently in front of the man, and a second later Hiccup was bombarded with giant swipes of a tongue as Toothless made undignified squealing noises. Hiccup was babbling, hugging any part of his friend he could reach.

"Toothless, it's so good to see you, I missed you so much bud…" The Night Fury cooed, wiggling all over, and Hiccup didn't even scold him about the saliva not being able to be washed out of his tunic.

"I can't believe you're really here," he whispered while gently holding the scaly head, fresh tears coating his cheeks. "I thought I felt you, and I so hoped, but I was afraid. So afraid you wouldn't come, didn't know, or that maybe you'd already…" Wiping viridian eyes, Hiccup stepped back slightly to gaze in wonder at his friend, who warbled softly before giving him a gummy grin that the human couldn't help returning. _He's really here_. Looking the dragon over, he realized he himself wasn't the only one marked by time. Though Toothless seemed as strong as ever, there was now a gray tinge to his black scales. And the Night Fury could obviously tell Hiccup was no spring seagull anymore, since while he'd greeted him enthusiastically he didn't knock him off his feet like he used to.

They simply stood there for a moment, green and even greener eyes saying more than words ever could, reveling in the bond that had lasted a lifetime. Tenderly, Hiccup reached out a wrinkled hand to stroke a scaly cheek, before gently pressing their foreheads together; smiling as Toothless cooed. The dragon pulled away first, the human's face lighting up in excitement as he saw his friend bounce up and down and gesture towards his back. "I'd love to bud."

Hiccup climbed on with no small amount of creaking, murmuring his thanks to Toothless for gently nudging him in an attempt to help his elderly rider. The chief held his breath as black wings spread wide, and he couldn't help letting out a loud whoop as Toothless took off; his heart soaring.

They flew for what must have been hours, the water below them turning from gray to molten gold to a brilliant blue as the sun journeyed through the sky. Though they refrained from doing any tricks—indeed, this flight was gentler and more cautious than even their first—Hiccup's heart was ready to burst, and his cheeks hurt from smiling so broadly. Toothless dipped a wing into the ocean, sending up a giant plume of white spray, his friend leaning down to mimic him before wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

They were silent as they returned to the cliff, settling themselves onto the grass by unspoken agreement. Hiccup leaned against black scales, Toothless curled around him. The Viking and the dragon gazed out over the water, to the horizon, just as they used to long ago. The old chieftain gently patted his friend's head, their eyes meeting for a moment before Hiccup closed his and sighed contentedly. "I love you Toothless."

Toothless felt the breath leave the small figure nestled against him, heard the quiet that moments ago had been filled by a beating heart. He turned to look at his boy—for he would always be his boy—cooing forlornly as he confirmed that Hiccup was gone. He gave one quiet whine, allowing himself to stay curled around the frail body for just a moment longer. Then the dragon turned his gaze towards the village, where his keen ears could detect the sounds of people waking. They needed to know. Hiccup's mate needed to know, if she was still alive. Toothless stood carefully, retracting his teeth before ever so gently picking Hiccup up in his mouth and starting down the hill. The Night Fury sniffed his way to his friend's house, nudging the front door open and slipping inside without being seen. Hardly a moment after he'd laid Hiccup on the floor Toothless heard footsteps, and looked up to see an old woman. Astrid.

When she saw them her face turned white, and the dragon whined as she ran over and dropped to her knees beside Hiccup. Even though he knew it was his friend's time, Toothless rumbled sadly as he watched the woman examine him with tears in her eyes before finally resting her head on his chest; strings of words leaving her lips. The scaly creature nudged her gently, and wonder flitted briefly across her face as she looked up at him. "Toothless," she whispered in amazed recognition. He cooed in response, nudging her again before leaning down to lick Hiccup's still hand. Warm hands came up to hold the dragon's face as Astrid looked at him. "I'm glad he got to see you," she choked, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks, "that you were there with him, at the end."

Dragon and woman held each other for a long time, mourning the loss of their beloved. Eventually Astrid rose, telling Toothless to stay in the house while she informed her children and the village of the chief's passing, and the Night Fury's presence. Hours later, Toothless stood on the beach with hundreds of Vikings—most of whom had been more than a little wary upon first seeing him—and watched as the old dragon trainer was laid to rest in a small boat. Toothless hadn't left Hiccup's side until now, not wanting to part from him until it was inevitable. He stared at the blanket-covered figure as speeches were made, not hearing them; seeing a young boy in his memory as Astrid petted him, not feeling her. Toothless watched as countless people went up to say their goodbyes, with Hiccup's mate going last. Just before they pushed the boat out into the sea the dragon warbled, and padded over to the wooden vessel. With two claws he carefully pulled a scale from his chest, and placed it on the blanket over Hiccup's heart.

A moment later the ship sailed, flaming arrows filling the sky as the people of New Berk lit the boat; sending their chief on his way to Valhalla. As soon as the last arrow flew, Toothless let out a plume of fire, transforming the vessel into a miniature sun before it sank under the water. He turned back to look at the people on the beach, Astrid walking carefully over to him. Green eyes met blue, and though her cheeks were wet from crying the woman smiled at him. "Thank you Toothless," she said, stroking his snout one last time, "for everything." The aging dragon nuzzled her, before stepping away and spreading his wings. As he leapt into the air he gave a mighty roar, circling twice over the beach before soaring off and disappearing over the horizon.

~.~


End file.
